The present invention is directed to methods for improving characteristics of spray dried powders and granulated materials and to the products thereby produced. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for preparing solid materials utilizing a mixture comprising an organic material in a blend of a solvent and non-solvent for the organic material to produce a spray-dried composition. In accordance with particular embodiments of the invention, the organic material is a polymer.
The selective customization of particle properties can offer intriguing opportunities for production processes and active delivery in a number of industries including pharmaceutical, healthcare, agricultural, personal care, biocide and industrial applications. The morphology of individual particles plays a central role in this pursuit, since morphology directly influences bulk powder properties, such as density, residual solvent content, and flowability. In addition, techniques that modify particle shape and interior structure may profoundly affect product properties, such as active loading, crystallinity, release rate, solubility, and bioavailability. Thus, the ability to design particle morphology has significant implications for the production process and product attributes.